


【フロリド】他們的情人節

by wn8989567



Category: TWST - Fandom, ツイステ, フロリド, 扭曲仙境 - Fandom, 扭曲迪士尼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wn8989567/pseuds/wn8989567
Kudos: 1





	【フロリド】他們的情人節

【フロリド】他們的情人節

*時間點是已經畢業幾年了，都是社會人士

*兩人未同居，Floyd跟Jade住在一起，Riddle自己在外租房子

「Jade，你手上的小盒子是什麼啊？」Floyd在經過客廳，看見自己兄弟正盯著拿在手裡的黑色小盒看，停下來觀察了幾秒，發現對方只是看著盒子發呆，便開口發問。

「喔，Floyd。」Jade回過神來，並不打算對兄弟隱瞞：「這是要給Trey桑的戒指。」

「喔──那個人類用來求愛的物品啊。Jade想要對海龜學長求婚了嗎？」Floyd靠在沙發背上，隔著沙發伸手抱住Jade的肩膀。

「是的。」Jade抬起一隻手搭在Floyd環著自己的手上，轉頭看見對方穿著外出服，問道：「你要出門嗎？Floyd。」

「嗯，要去物色送給小金魚的甜點。」Floyd鬆開了抱著兄弟的手臂，繼續說道：「好像快要到那個人類互相示愛的節日了哪──」

Jade輕笑了聲：「喔呀，原來是要為Riddle君準備禮物嗎？」

「不過甜點的話，你也可以自己做不是嗎，Floyd。」

「我還沒想到要做什麼給小金魚，所以才要出門找嘛。」Floyd聳聳肩，抬起腳往門口走去：「那麼我出門啦──」

Floyd隨興走在熱鬧的大街上，有時候只透過烘焙店的櫥窗看著擺出來的蛋糕，有時候則走進店內仔細比較每一種蛋糕符不符合Riddle的喜好。連續走過好幾家烘焙房或是甜點店，比較過各類的蛋糕塔派，海鱔人魚卻都沒有找到覺得可以當作禮物送給對方的糕點。

Floyd因為一無所獲而感到些許焦躁，正拿出手機撥通Azul的電話時，他正好瞥見了一旁飾品店櫥窗展示的飾品──金的、銀的，還有鑲嵌了寶石的戒指或是項鍊、手鍊在燈光照射下閃著金屬或是寶石特有的光澤。

『怎麼了，Floyd？』電話那頭，友伴的熟悉聲音透過話筒傳來。

「Azul，我要用店裡的草莓還有其他材料做蛋糕給小金魚。」Floyd一邊和Azul說著話，但視線已經被櫥窗裡各式各樣的戒指吸引了目光：「我也買個戒指給小金魚好了，套住的話就會是我的了。」

面對前言不搭後語的海鱔人魚，Azul只沉默了幾秒就開口：『你要用店裡的食材當然可以，不過我會把材料費從你的薪水裡扣掉喔，Floyd。』

「喔，Azul，你覺得小金魚比較適合金色的還是銀色的啊？」

『……Riddle君會比較適合哪一種應該你會比較清楚吧。祝你有個愉快的購物行程，Floyd。』

Floyd不在意自己的友伴率先掛了電話，他收起手機，又站在櫥窗前仔仔細細觀察每一枚戒指的設計圖樣，想像著戒指戴在Riddle的手指上會是什麼樣子，卻是每一種都好看，卻也是每一種都好像少了點什麼。

最後他盯著櫥窗裡並不完美的戒指還是拿不定主意，索性推開飾品店的店門，想看看能不能找到更適合對方的飾品。

情人節當天，Floyd在出門前確認昨天餐廳打烊後他才開始製作的蛋糕狀態都非常完美，才踏出了家門。一路上他都不敢走跳的太過顛簸，就怕蛋糕在盒子裡碰壞了。

好不容易抵達Riddle任職的醫院，他熟門熟路的找到了剛結束門診時間，還坐在診療室裡翻閱病患報告的年輕醫生。

「小～金～魚～」Floyd沒有進入診間，而是靠在門框上對著Riddle舉了舉自己手上的蛋糕盒子：「一起吃飯嘛～」

「Floyd？」Riddle被站在診間門口的意外訪客嚇了一跳，但很快就恢復了鎮定：「再、再等我一下，很快就好了。」

「那就再等小金魚一下下～」

Riddle忍耐著海鱔人魚灼熱的視線，手指飛快的在鍵盤上敲下病患的病歷報告，在確認過資料無誤並上傳以後，他才將電腦調整為休眠狀態，站起來脫下醫師袍後朝著耐心等著自己的戀人說了聲：「走吧。」

Floyd當然不願意在醫院內的餐廳用餐，不由分說的拉起嬌小戀人的手──如果不是已經被Riddle再三警告過，他會直接把對方抱起來──朝著距離醫院不遠的餐廳走去。

沒有詢問Riddle想吃什麼，向來我行我素的海鱔人魚僅僅只是調整步伐配合戀人的腳步，緊緊牽著對方的手朝著自己決定的目的地走去。Riddle也沒有開口詢問對方的目的地，只是跟著Floyd的腳步走，最後他們走進一間店面小巧，但裝潢風格溫馨的咖啡廳。

Floyd選了個比較隱蔽的位置，把戀人安置好以後，又逕自走到櫃檯替兩人點好餐才回到Riddle對面的位子坐下。

「你今天怎麼過來了？」Riddle向戀人問道：「今天是假日，又正好是情人節，餐廳應該很忙的吧？」

「嘛～餐廳怎麼樣都沒關係吧～」Floyd撐著頭，從見到Riddle開始他臉上就一直掛著笑容：「而且今天Jade跟Azul也沒有去餐廳喔～不過餐廳沒有休假就是了。」

「吶吶，小金魚，我準備了禮物給你喔～」

「嗯，我看到蛋糕盒子了，謝謝你，Floyd。」Riddle露出有點苦惱的表情，說：「不過我的禮物……要隔幾天才能拿給你了。」

「嘛～可是我今天一定要拿到小金魚的回禮才行呢～怎麼辦呢～」

「這、我，我已經準備好禮物了，真的，只是、只是得要比較早下班的時候才能拿給你……」

Floyd笑而不答，壞心眼的看著眼前的戀人慌亂的解釋或是想說服自己改變主意，等到對方差不多快要妥協的時候，才慢悠悠的開口：「那就再等小金魚幾天吧～」

兩人的餐點送上後，一邊用餐一邊聊著天，偶爾Floyd也會用餵食的方式來交換彼此的食物，Riddle雖然制止了幾次，但最後還是順著對方的意思張開了嘴，或是將自己的食物遞到對方嘴邊，一頓飯吃完也花了不少時間。

Floyd主動收拾兩人的空盤，又想店家要了兩個小盤、兩支叉子，以及一把蛋糕刀。將餐具布置好後，他將自製的蛋糕放在兩人之間，然後小心翼翼的把蛋糕從盒子裡拿了出來。

那是一顆鮮紅色的鏡面蛋糕，蛋糕上只有一朵以巧克力製成的、盛開的紅玫瑰作為裝飾，而在玫瑰下方有一塊同樣以巧克力製作的金色名牌，上面以草寫字體寫著兩人的名字。

「很漂亮對吧。」Floyd很滿意Riddle看到蛋糕時的驚喜表情，忍不住像個邀功的孩子一樣向對方炫耀：「這可是我一片一片捏出來、再一片一片拼起來的喔～」

「小金魚喜歡嗎？」

「嗯，我很喜歡。」

「那我要把它切開了，裡面也是小金魚喜歡吃內餡，是新鮮的草莓！」

Floyd切下一大塊蛋糕，從蛋糕切面就能看到碩大飽滿的草莓包裹著奶油被夾在海綿蛋糕之間，沒有其他餡料，單純的香草蛋糕、綿密的奶油、草莓醬以及新鮮的草莓，就是構成這塊蛋糕的全部元素。

「小金魚快吃吃看！」Floyd將蛋糕放在Riddle面前，一臉期待的等著對方享用。

「那我開動了。」Riddle用叉子切下一小塊蛋糕放進口中，奶油的香甜、草莓的酸甜，還有蛋糕體的鬆軟，即便早就知道戀人的手藝超群，他仍舊因為蛋糕的美味而驚訝。

Floyd看著Riddle很開心的一口接著一口細細品嘗蛋糕的模樣，心裡暖暖的滿足感讓他光是靜靜看著戀人享用自己做的甜點就很開心。

Riddle吃沒幾口就發現Floyd只是靜靜的看著自己進食，沒有替自己也切一塊蛋糕享用，他在心裡天人交戰了幾回，最終還是用叉子叉著一塊切下的蛋糕遞向對方，問道：「你不吃嗎？」

Floyd眨了眨眼睛，伸手握住Riddle的手腕，張口咬下叉子上的蛋糕後，他依然握著對方的手腕不放。

「Floyd？」Riddle疑惑的看著眼前的人。

「這是驚喜喔，小金魚。」Floyd將Riddle手裡的叉子拿走，然後將對方除了無名指以外的手指都收了起來：「不會弄痛你的喔。」

Riddle任由對方動作，在Floyd朝著自己唯一被伸出的無名指露出那口尖利的牙齒時，他的確反射性的想將手用力抽回，卻被對方更大的力量反制，動彈不得。

尖利的牙齒壓上手指皮膚，Floyd的確如他所說沒有弄痛Riddle，但也確實在對方的手指上留下一圈明顯的齒痕──就像是一個無形的戒指一樣。

「這樣的話，Riddle就是我的囉！」Floyd變換了手勢，改為托著Riddle的手，笑著等對方的回應。

「什……！」Riddle看著自己手指上的那圈印痕，不論是痕跡落下的位置，還是圈環住的象徵，抑或是對方的宣言，都讓他感到害羞，以及不想承認的雀躍。

「好……」最後，Riddle低著頭試圖掩蓋已經紅透了的臉，小聲的給予了答覆。

「嗯─這樣我就把小金魚預定下來啦！」Floyd拿起被冷落在一旁的叉子，插起一塊蛋糕遞向戀人的嘴：「快點吃蛋糕，不然就不好吃了～」

─END─


End file.
